


Не за сто баксов

by alex_knight



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mysticism, Romance, Voodoo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_knight/pseuds/alex_knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Химуро Тацуя работает в баре, а в свободное время подрабатывает необычным способом</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не за сто баксов

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для OTP Wars 2.0

1.

Химуро совершенно точно видел эту девушку раньше: русые волосы, яркие глаза, аккуратный носик. Симпатичная, ничего не скажешь. Наверняка она заходила в бар, где он работал, и не раз, но не постоянно, иначе бы он запомнил ее имя. 

Сейчас Джейн сидела напротив за чашкой крепкого кофе, нервно помешивала его ложечкой и все никак не решалась отпить — сбивчиво говорила. Выслушав, Химуро вздохнул — ничего нового. Все люди хотят в конечном счете либо денег, либо любви. За годы работы в Новом Орлеане можно было пересчитать по пальцам случаи, когда жители города просили о чем-то необычном. Милая Джейн, как и многие до нее, хотела приворожить.

— Ты уверена, что хочешь этого? — мягко начал Химуро издалека. Привычно, по знакомому сценарию. — Все обдумала?

— Д-да! — Джейн от волнения запнулась, но смело подняла голову, тряхнув волосами. Пламя нескольких свеч заколыхались от движения, делая тусклые пряди на мгновение золотистыми. — Уверена.

В голосе ее послышалась решимость. Химуро улыбнулся: он не помнил ни одной влюбленной девушки, которая бы струсила. Если бы ему понадобилась бесстрашная армия, он бы набрал ее именно из них. И к каждой у него просыпалась симпатия вперемешку с сочувствием — отговаривал он до последнего.

— Любовная магия — это огромная ответственность, — начал он. — Любая, не только Вуду. Ты хочешь подчинить себе волю живого человека, заставить делать то, чего бы он сам не сделал. Лоа – сильные и недобрые духи, это риск. Разве тебе не страшно?

Глаза Джейн распахнулись шире, она глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула.

— Страшно, — кивнула она, — но если что, этот человек мне поможет. Ну, справиться со всем этим.

Что-то новенькое. Химуро заинтересовался, чуть подался вперед, внимательно разглядывая Джейн. Из темного угла комнаты послышался шорох, будто ветер потревожил ворох сухих листьев.

— Этот твой человек? — Химуро покачал головой. — Окей. Но за любые подобные штуки все равно приходится отвечать, рано или поздно. Например, прошло десять лет, вы счастливы, и тут случается что-то... нехорошее. Готова?

— Готова, — кивнула Джейн, улыбнулась дерзко и как-то даже нахально. — Этот человек смелый и умный, что-нибудь придумаем.

— Настолько крут? — усмехнулся Химуро. Отговаривать почему-то расхотелось. Еще лет пять назад он бы отказался наотрез, но жизнь показывала: люди очень часто хотят нарваться на неприятности. Иногда разубеждать не было смысла и желания, даже совесть замолкала.

— Да.

Ну да — так да.

— Я предупреждал, — сказал Химуро и улыбнулся. Он не был великим магом, но колдовать ему нравилось, да и получалось неплохо, на бытовом уровне: он мог помочь при несерьезной болезни, сделать приворот и отворот и творить мелкие пакости — изредка, под настроение.

Джейн порылась в сумочке и вытащила оттуда сложенную втрое купюру.

— Половина вперед, да? — уточнила она, и Химуро кивнул. В конце концов, деньги ему тоже не помешают, он не миллионер. На любовной магии, при всей ее популярности, далеко не уедешь, а сам себе богатства не наколдуешь. Для себя колдовать вообще никогда не получалось — сапожник без сапог, одно слово. Лео, спец в Таро, как-то делился опытом: гадать себе тоже не выходило — карты безбожно врали. Любопытства ради Химуро тоже пробовал раскладывать карты и понял, что Лео не прибеднялся.

— Все верно, — Химуро аккуратно развернул купюру и убрал под книгу — выпрямлять. Деньги не любят небрежности, это он выучил давно. На секунду в полумраке показалось, что Грант с аверса лихо улыбнулся, и Химуро на всякий случай ответил тем же. Мало ли?

— Теперь слушай, — он достал листок бумаги, ручку и записную книжку. — Луна начнет расти на следующей неделе, нет смысла начинать раньше. За это время тебе нужно достать вещь, которая принадлежит этому человеку. И задобрить лоа, конечно же.

— Как? — в голосе Джейн слышались и испуг, и трепет, и нетерпение.

— Табак, мед, хороший ром, — перечислил Химуро. — Найди перекресток, только не самый людный, лучше недалеко от парка, например, на Вайола-Лэйн, там тихо, — он выдержал паузу и внимательно посмотрел Джейн в глаза. Обычно на всех это действовало: и слушали внимательно, и вопросов меньше задавали. — Оставь это там, для Эрзули. Можешь принести цветов, только поярче, она любит все красивое. А через неделю приходи ко мне снова, я расскажу, что делать, и дам тебе кое-что. Поняла?

— Поняла, — эхом прошептала Джейн и с опаской огляделась по сторонам. В темном углу снова раздался еле слышный шелест, мелькнуло едва уловимое, но неотвратимое движение. Когда-то Химуро и сам боялся таких звуков — самую малость.

— Сделаешь все верно — и он твой, — подбодрил он и заговорщически подмигнул. — Или она.

Джейн гневно свела брови, но промолчала.

— Спасибо, — уже на пороге сказала она, пряча в сумочку листок бумаги, от волнения даже забыв вернуть ручку. Химуро снисходительно проследил взглядом за тем, как она с трудом закрыла молнию, и помахал на прощание.

Дверь закрылась, и Химуро устало потер глаза кулаком. Хотелось ласкаться, целоваться и спать. За время разговора с Джейн Французский квартал накрыло сумерками, душными и волшебными. Легко было представить, как темная Миссисипи зажигается огнями набережной, как в темноте подворотен и задних дворов шепчутся невидимые духи. Сладко пахло магнолиями и конфетами, и Химуро ознобом пробрало от предвкушения. По стенам заплясали изломанные тени — пламя свеч снова качнуло легким сквозняком. На мгновение оно выхватило из полумрака радужный блеск чешуек и пристальный взгляд вертикальных зрачков.

Химуро вытащил из-под книги пятидесятидолларовую банкноту, аккуратно убрал в конверт на полке и плеснул в пустой стакан рома на полпальца.

— Вот такая вот любовь, — легко усмехнулся Химуро, обращаясь к гигантской тени. — За сто баксов.

Тень, покачиваясь, прошелестела в углу — то ли принесенной в дом листвой, то ли упавшим фантиком.

— У нас не такая, говоришь? — Химуро залпом допил ром. — Да, не такая.

И задул все свечи.

2.

Смена заканчивалась, Химуро то и дело поглядывал на часы.

— Тацуя! — Лео улыбнулся, здороваясь. Сегодня была его очередь торчать в баре всю ночь. — Ну, как день?

— Спокойно, — пожал плечами Химуро. — Негусто, в целом, — он пододвинул банку с чаевыми и выгреб оттуда несколько смятых банкнот и горсть монет.

— Эту банку надо модифицировать, — Лео сочувственно поцокал языком. — Дай-ка маркер.

— «Подкинь чаевых, если думаешь, что бармен – секси»? — с сомнением прочитал Химуро и рассмеялся. — Окей, поделишься наблюдениями завтра.

—Ага, — беспечно откликнулся Лео. — Оставим, если что.

— Удачи!

Удача бы не помешала и ему самому. Местность возле байу была болотистой, влажный воздух как будто наполнял легкие не кислородом, а тяжелой липкой ватой. Под ногами чавкала вода, с кривых кипарисов змеями свисали лианы, и Химуро молился, чтоб настоящих ему не встретилось. Змеи змеям рознь, да и наступить на кого-то тоже не хотелось, хотя бы из чувства сострадания. Про крокодилов даже думать не стоило, несмотря на заговор, который действовал безотказно, было не по себе.

— Не могу поверить, что делаю это за сто баксов, — пробормотал Химуро вслух.

— Ты и сам знаешь, что не из-за них. — Слова еле удалось различить. — Глупый Муро-чин.

— Глупый, — не стал спорить Химуро. — Но ты ведь все равно пошел со мной.

— Не из-за сотни, — на этот раз шепот звучал сердито, со свистом. Химуро улыбнулся.

— Я знаю, — сказал он. — Спасибо! Придем домой, и я дам тебе что-нибудь вкусное. Что захочешь, — пообещал он.

По ноге скользнуло прикосновение, от щиколотки до самого колена, и тут же пропало, заставив вздрогнуть всем телом — в душной сырости от прохладного касания стало неправильно горячо. 

— Шоколадку, — добавил Химуро. — Или мороженое, раз так жарко. Или… О, вот и они, наконец-то!

Свет фонарика выхватил зеленую кочку и пучок нежных фиалок. Химуро достал складной нож и, шлепая по колено в воде, добрался до нее. Темное болото всколыхнулось, поверхность его пошла кругами, тревожа кувшинки и ряску. Пока он добрался до цветов, испанский мох больно царапнул руку, Химуро еле слышно выругался.

— Жаль просто так их срезать, — поделился он вслух. — Но мне нужны эти чертовы корешки, чтоб их.

Из клубка узловатых корней раздались плеск и неясный шелест.

— Ты прав, отнесу на перекресток, они красивые, а Эрзули…

— … да-да, любит все красивое, — закончил тягучий голос в голове, и Химуро улыбнулся, когда ощутил вдруг на щеке теплое дыхание. Нависшая сзади огромная тень совсем не пугала, скорее, наоборот — здесь, на болоте, с ней было ни капли не страшно. Даже несмотря на неподвижных крокодилов, которые — спасибо заговору — слепо смотрели мимо них.

3\.   
Ром, который Джейн принесла как угощение для лоа, оказался хорошим и крепким, темная бутылка как раз заняла место опустевшей в шкафчике. Табак можно было отложить до Марди Гра — в другие дни Химуро совершенно не хотелось курить, — а мед всегда отправлялся в угол комнаты, в огромный террариум.

— Когда-нибудь они узнают, куда деваются подношения для лоа, — в сонном голосе слышался смех.

— Ну, лоа же не обижаются, — пожал плечами Химуро. — Тут важен сам жест.

На столе лежал кусок материи, белой, как кувшинка на темном болоте, а рядом стоял пузырек с высушенными корнями фиалки. Кто же знал, что эта травка закончится так быстро, что придется тащиться за ней к Блайнд Лагун: Химуро пробродил весь день, но ближе не нашел.

Джейн должна была прийти с минуты на минуту, и Химуро, убедившись, что антураж для сеанса готов и все свечи горят, пошел ставить чайник. Все-таки он старался быть радушным хозяином.

Джейн пришла ровно в девять, одетая с иголочки, с ярким макияжем, словно собиралась на свидание с объектом своей страсти прямо после ритуала приворота. Химуро умилился девичьей решимости и галантно подвинул ей стул.

— Все сделала, как я говорил? — спросил он.

— Да, все готово. Вещь заготовлена, знак, который ты дал мне, расчерчен, осталось только…

— Осталось только провести ритуал, — закончил за нее Химуро и развернул срез белой материи. — Слушай внимательно. Нужно взять это и делать, как я говорю. Все должно сработать, ты ведь поприветствовала лоа?

— Да, — вставила Джейн с волнением. — На перекрестке в кустах я нашла букетик фиалок, а все вещи исчезли!

Еще бы они не исчезли. Химуро явственно услышал возню в темном углу комнаты. Джейн мужественно не оглядывалась по сторонам.

— За час до полуночи дома нужно будет развернуть эту ткань, положить на нее ту самую личную вещь, зажечь вот эти свечи и читать молитву. Молитву напишу, погоди. Но самое главное, нужно сделать так, чтобы он — или она, — Химуро позволил себе легкую улыбку, — выпили или съели вот это. 

Он тронул пальцами прозрачный пузырек с фиалковым порошком. 

— Без этого ничего не сработает, — строго закончил он, и Джейн закивала.

В комнате повисло молчание, слышались потрескивание фитильков и отдаленные голоса с улицы, Химуро и самому начало казаться, что вечера для магии лучше и быть не может — все становилось каким-то зыбким и чарующим. Щелчок закипевшего чайника вывел из оцепенения.

— Не волнуйся, — подбодрил Химуро, поднимаясь. — Давай, кофе с ромом для храбрости, — он подмигнул и снял с полки вторую чашку, подвинул поближе к Джейн. Она сидела собранная, серьезная и очень решительная, если бы не нетерпение, проскальзывающее в ее облике, она напоминала бы красивую фарфоровую куклу, украшение коллекции в богатом доме.

Химуро никогда не был мастером в приготовлении кофе, пока не устроился на работу в бар. Днем его заказывали очень часто, и Химуро поневоле научился нажимать не только кнопки кофе-машины, но и управляться с джезвой — иногда заходили ценители сваренного вручную. Но, несмотря на свою деятельность, гадать на кофейной гуще он никогда не умел и не пытался научиться. Кофе следовало пить, и все.

От мыслей его отвлекли глухой стук, звон стекла и пронзительный визг. Химуро влетел в комнату, на ходу щелкая выключателями, и увидел Джейн, которая от ужаса уже не кричала — только ловила пунцовыми от помады губами воздух. Ее фигуру почти скрыло за толстыми кольцами змеиного тела. Чешуя в свете электрической лампы блестела черно-сиреневым сетчатым узором, мерцала, как гигантский кристалл аметиста.

— О нет, — простонал Химуро. — Только не это! Погоди, не волнуйся! — Он в два прыжка очутился возле Джейн и поймал морду питона руками. — Отпусти ее! — потребовал он сердито.

Раздвоенный язык высунулся и скрылся в гигантской пасти, затем змея медленно ослабила кольца и осторожно опустила Джейн на пол.

— Иди к себе, — приказал Химуро. — Позже с тобой разберемся.

Питон выдержал долгий взгляд, но первым отвернул морду. Обиделся, ясно, как день. Химуро с негодованием покачал головой и обернулся к притихшей гостье.

— Ты в порядке? Думаю, что да, он ведь не собирался сделать больно, — начал оправдываться и оправдывать Химуро, легко подхватил Джейн и поставил ее на ноги. — Можешь стоять?

Джейн распахнула глаза, кажется, захотела что-то сказать, но передумала и, коротко взвыв, оттолкнула Химуро от себя.

— Да ты больной! — воскликнула она. — У тебя дома змея?! Гигантская ужасная змея!

— Это он, — автоматически поправил Химуро и попытался успокоить девушку. — И он совсем не опасный, я не знаю, что произошло, но он никогда не нападает на людей, поверь, если бы он хотел, то сразу бы свернул шею, у питонов очень сильные мышцы и…

— Господи, — пробормотала Джейн. — Я думала, что ты все-таки нормальный, насколько вообще могут быть нормальными люди вроде тебя, но…

— Прости, — развел руками Химуро и огляделся. — Прости, что так вышло. — Он вытащил из конверта на полке ту самую купюру. — Вот, держи, это твое.

Он аккуратно сложил ее в приоткрытую сумочку на столе. Джейн как будто опомнилась, провела пятерней по волосам, руша прическу, схватила со стола сумочку и бросилась к выходу. На пороге она остановилась и глухо проговорила:

— Просто потому что я добрая, я никому об этом не расскажу. Хотя стоило бы.

— Спасибо, — нехотя откликнулся Химуро. Как ни крути, она могла бы испортить ему жизнь.

Из кухни пополз запах гари и сбежавшего кофе.

— Я выключил, — хмуро сообщил обиженный голос. Химуро вздохнул и оглянулся.

— И что это было, Ацуши? — строго спросил он, и Ацуши протестующе вскинул голову, встречаясь с ним взглядом. Темно-сиреневые глаза гипнотизировали все так же, как пять лет назад.

5.

Они познакомились на Марди Гра, ничего удивительного — все в этот день с кем-то знакомились, а кто-то даже не утруждал себя представляться — целовались, не зная имен. Химуро редко позволял себе такое, но тот карнавал был особенно ярким, ему было всего девятнадцать, и в голове гуляли ветер и хмель. 

Разноцветные бусины сливались в один большой калейдоскоп, на Французский квартал опускался вечер, музыка и толпа заливали улицы, бары переполнялись, и никому в голову не приходило спрашивать документы — с его-то ростом и взрослым видом. Может быть, он с приятелями выпил слишком много жгучего шартреза, может быть, это случилось бы и без выпивки, но так или иначе, очень высокий незнакомый парень просто оказался рядом. Химуро он сразу понравился — небрежно собранные в хвост яркие волосы, раскосые глаза, блестящие, словно леденец, губы. Сразу захотелось поцеловать его, а потому, когда парень сам прижался к его рту, он не стал сопротивляться, только ухватился обеими руками за шею. А потом почувствовал, как по губам скользит теплый язык — раздвоенный, щекотный, и Химуро смеялся, целуясь.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил он по-японски на ухо, пытаясь перекричать музыку. 

— Ацуши, — ответил тот.

— А я Тацуя. Химуро, — привычка по-американски называть только имя осталась у него с детства.

— Муро-чин, — широко улыбнулся Ацуши и снова поцеловал. И Химуро ответил — потому что к Ацуши его тянуло неумолимо, как магнитом, и не было смысла не доверять чутью. А зря.

То, что все идет не так, Химуро понял, когда оказался у себя комнате, в кольце крепких объятий — гигантский питон держал его под коленями, обвивался вокруг пояса, скользил, тяжело наваливаясь, по плечам, и Химуро чуть не засмеялся своей глупости. И как только он ничего не заподозрил?

Змеиные внимательные глаза застыли прямо перед лицом. Нужно было что-то делать, но алкоголь все еще мешал соображать. Питон повернул морду — раздвоенный язык мазнул по щеке — и покачал головой из стороны в сторону. Химуро не сразу понял, что происходит, но внезапная догадка дала надежду — питон, казалось, сомневался.

— Ацуши, отпусти меня, — стараясь сохранить уверенность в голосе, приказал Химуро. Змеиные глаза цепко уставились на него, и теперь главным было не разорвать этот контакт, победить здесь. 

Питон зашевелился, и Химуро запоздало понял, что все это время не чувствовал боли — ее и не было, его просто крепко держали. 

— Ацуши, — снова позвал он. — Зачем тебе это делать? Не нужно.

Питон замер, застыл на несколько секунд, а потом кольца резко разжались, и Химуро бы рухнул, как подкошенный, если бы Ацуши не поддержал его за пояс. Гигантская змея с сетчатым узором, метров пять длиной, медленно укладывалась перед ним кольцами. В тусклом свете торшера чешуйки отливали радугой, и Химуро восторженно выдохнул. Большой азиатский питон выглядел опасным — и безумно красивым, хотя змеи никогда ему не нравились.

— Ацуши, — проговорил он и осторожно вытянул руку, коснулся блестящей головы и замер, глядя, как питон подается навстречу, как будто пытаясь задержать ласку. — Ацуши, — имя перекатывалось на языке, непривычное, но приятное.

Уже после Химуро выяснил у него, что тот не ест людей.

— Я ем только сладкое, — будто оправдываясь, объяснил Ацуши.

— Зачем же ты меня хотел съесть? — поинтересовался Химуро, все еще не до конца понимая, что будет делать с прирученным питоном. Или человеком.

— У тебя были очень сладкие губы, — тихо проговорил Ацуши и отвернулся. — Я подумал, вдруг ты весь такой.

— Не знаю, — хохотнул Химуро. – Только больше не надо, ладно?

— Ладно, — пробормотал Ацуши, и Химуро спросил:

— Что азиатский питон забыл в Луизиане?

— А что здесь забыл колдун-вуду из Японии? И я — человек, — Ацуши равнодушно пожал плечами, и больше они не обсуждали это. Вообще ничего не обсуждали. К Ацуши тянуло, и Химуро запоздало понял, что дело даже не в магии Марди Гра, просто было что-то такое в фиолетовых глазах, что заставило не прогнать. Химуро первым осторожно поцеловал его тогда.

Утро принесло легкое головокружение, события ночи казались нереальными, какой-то жутковатой и красивой легендой креолов, но рядом в ворохе простыней спал Ацуши, крепкие мускулы двигались в такт глубокому дыханию, на лопатке виднелись распухшие полосы царапин. Химуро убрал с его лица яркие волосы и увидел по-детски приоткрытый во сне рот. Он казался совсем не грозным, а сосредоточенным и каким-то даже наивным. Если у Химуро и были сомнения, то при взгляде на спящего Ацуши они пропали. Он вздохнул — и отправился в ветклинику и полицию, оформлять разрешение на содержание опасного домашнего питомца, как бы дико это все ни звучало.

Ацуши и правда был неопасным, обожал сладкое и слушался беспрекословно, всегда рядом, родной на каком-то запредельном уровне, словно они прожили вместе не одну жизнь. Химуро был счастлив. И вот теперь Ацуши напал на клиента. Скорее всего, просто хотел напугать, но Химуро не понимал, с чего вдруг.

6.

— Муро-чин, — наконец протянул Ацуши. — Тебе бы не понравился этот кофе. 

— В смысле? — Химуро ожидал чего угодно, но не этого.

— В смысле, — раздраженно повторил Ацуши. — Тебя за последние два года пытались приворожить трижды, но вот чтоб твоим собственным зельем, с твоей помощью — такое впервые. Это нагло.

— Что?..

Химуро окинул взглядом разгром: разбитая чашка, рассыпанный порошок корня фиалки. Кажется, все начало вставать на свои места: и победный вид Джейн, и обиженный вид Ацуши. И даже якобы случайно украденная неделю назад ручка. Химуро вдруг почувствовал себя круглым дураком.

— Боже, — выдохнул он и сел рядом с Ацуши, прижимаясь к его теплому боку. — Какой же я болван. Спасибо. 

Перспектива быть привороженным так идиотски совсем не казалась заманчивой. 

— Извини меня, — он благодарно прижался губами к широкой ладони. — И я еще сам в такую даль таскался ночью за этими гребаными фиалками, на самое болото!

Ацуши рядом ухмыльнулся, обернулся уже с широкой довольной усмешкой, сгреб Химуро в охапку и склонился близко-близко, так, что волосы щекотно упали на щеки.

— Зато лоа порадовали, — сказал он. — Сам говорил, Эрзули любит все красивое, — Ацуши провел пальцем по скуле. — А ты самый красивый.


End file.
